Stranger Things SU
by Connieotaku-su
Summary: Based on Stranger Things 2. Steven, the Gems and the Maheswarans have to investigate a series of strange events after Connie is bitten by one of the corrupted Gems. Tumblr.- Strangerthings-su Connieotaku
1. Chapter 1

Connie hissed as she looked the bite in her arm, the corrupted gem had emerged from the ground and caught her off guard.

 _\- CONNIE!_

She heard Steven's scream while he ran towards her

 _\- Connie, let me heal you._

Steven kissed her wounds and immediately they were closed.

 _\- Thanks Steven._

 _\- This is strange_ ___ Pearl said worried

 _\- What is it P.?_ ___ Amethyst asked

 _\- They ambushed us, but corrupted gems are not usually that smart._

 _\- We will investigate. But first we have to take Connie and Steven home, It's getting late._ ___ Garnet said while looking to the sunset.

 _\- BUT GARNET!_ ___ Connie and Steven exclaimed.

 _\- No, Garnet is right, you humans need to rest and you two have been fighting for hours_ ___ Pearl told them ___ _Besides, I don't think your parents would like you to come home late, Connie._

 _Yes ma'am_ ___ She said defeated

 _\- Don't worry Connie, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning_

 _\- Thanks Steven._

Lion took Connie back home, on the porch she found her parents waiting for her.

 _\- Hi honey, how was your day?_ ___ Priyanka welcomed her daughter.

 _\- Did our swashbuckling swashbuckler defeat some bad guys?_ ___ Doug said cheerfully

 _\- It was great, we poofed a bunch of corrupted gems, but…_

 _\- BUT?_ ___ Priyanka said with curiosity

 _\- But…_

Connie hesitated a few seconds, she didn't want to worry them, but at the same time she didn't want to break her promise of not keeping more secrets.

 _\- But one of them managed to bite me_ ___ she finally said looking at her feet. When she looked up she found the concerned look of her parents.

 _\- BUT STEVEN ALREADY HEALED ME, LOOK_ ___ She quickly tried to reassure them by showing them her arm.

 _\- Connie__ Priyanka knelt at Connie's height_ _We know how important this is for you,_ _but all these recent events have had us quite scared. Now, we not going to forbid you to continue, but you have to promise us that you will be more careful._

Connie looked her mother in the eye and then her father, they were both waiting for an answer.

 _\- I promise._

 _\- Thanks honey __ She said as the three of them embraced for a cople of minutes.

 _\- By the way __ Doug finally broke the silence ___ _you must be hungry I'm going to prepare supper, what does that sound?._

 _\- That sounds great __ Connie said with a smile in her face.

That night Connie had a strange dream about some tunnels and a pair of red eyes.

* * *

My Tumblr- StrangerThings-su


	2. Chapter 2

Connie woke up with a terrible headache, she didn't want to get out of bed, but she forced herself to do it, today they will continue with the mission.

She went to the kitchen to have some breakfast, to her surprise, she only found her mom.

 _\- Good morning mom_

 _\- Good morning honey_

 _\- Sorry but, where is dad?_ _Connie asked

 _\- He had a job early in the morning, he will return until the afternoon._ _Priyanka answered

 _\- Oh, I see._

Priyanka noticed the pain on her daughter's look and she knew how much Connie endures the pain, whatever it was, must be bad.

 _\- Honey, are you ok?_

 _\- Yeah, it's just a headache._

Priyanka put her hand on Connie's forehead turning immediately in doctor mode.

 _\- Do you have chills?, fever?, runny nose?, does it hurt elsewhere?_

 _\- No, I don't know, no and no_ _She said with weariness

 _\- *Sigh* Connie, I'm sorry, but I do not think you should go to today's mission._

 _\- BUT MOM…_

Before they could continue they were interrupted by the doorbell, Steven came earlier. They decided to opened the door.

 _\- Hi Connie, hi Dr. Maheswaran, are you ready?_

 _\- I'm sorry Steven, but Connie isn't feeling good._

 _\- I'm fine mom. __ She said it lying more to herself than to them

 _\- What's wrong?_ _Steven asked as he looked Connie's pale face.

 _\- It's just a headache_ _Connie replied.

 _\- Maybe I can heal you._

 _\- That's a good idea, thanks._

 _\- It's worth the try… I guess_ _ Priyanka said trying not to frown, she still didn't like the idea of her daughter being spit, but if it meant that she was going to be better she was going to tolerate it.

Steven thought about kissing Connie's forehead, but remembering that Dr. Maheswaran was there, so he decided to lick his thumb and touch it instead.

 _\- Better?_

 _\- No_ _Connie said still feeling the throbbing in her head.

Why it didn't work?, maybe it's because this is probably an infection and Steven has healing spit, technically it can't kill, that's including any bug that is causing this; she thought.

 _\- Don't worry Steven, I still going._

 _\- You shouldn't push yourself, besides I don't think it's going to be the end of the world if you don't go just for one day_ _Priyanka said

 _\- B-but…_

 _\- Sorry, but I think your mom is right, you don't have to go if you don't feel good._

Connie found a little funny that Steven and her mother agreed in something. She knew that she wasn't going to win this fight, they are both very stubborn ESPECIALLY when they worry about her.

 _\- Alright…alright, I am staying home __ She said resigned

* * *

Even after having breakfast and taking the aspirin that her mother gave her Connie still didn't feel better. Her mother took a digital thermometer and put it in her ear, in few seconds there was a beep, she immediately pull it out and checked the temperature, she was surprised by the results.

 _\- I have fever mom?_

This can't be right, Priyanka thought, the thermometer marked 34 °C (93.2°F), Connie should be shivering.

 _\- A-actually you are cold, you don't feel cold?_ _She put her hand in Connie's forehead. She really was!, but it wasn't like this one hour ago.

 _\- I'm just feeling weird._

 _\- Either way, we have to get your body temperature back, I'm going to prepare you a hot bath._

Connie waited a few minutes for her mother to prepare the bath, finally she called her in. Connie put her hand in the water, but she felt like it was boiling.

 _\- Mom, that's to hot._

Priyanka looked at her confused, she was sure to put the water at the correct temperature, she went to the bathtub and put her hand in the water. It was fine.

 _\- I can cool it a little bit honey, but we have to get your body temperature back._

 ** _\- NO!_** _ Connie said firmly.

 _\- What?_ _ Priyanka was stunned, Connie has never talk back to her like that, but then she noticed how Connie's eyes were bright red.

\- IT LIKES THE COLD _ Connie's voice was bone chilling

Priyanka felt goosebumps, she couldn't move or say anything. Finally Connie's eyes turned back to normal.

 _\- M-mom, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…I_ _ She ran to her room mortified, why did she said that?

Priyanka didn't know what is going on, but she had REALLY bad feeling about this.

* * *

 **YEAH. That's not creepy at all.**

 **Please check out my Tumblr Strangethings-SU  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Priyanka went to Connie's room, outside the door she could hear her voice.

\- _…Steven, I don't know what is happening to me,… I'm scared_ _ She said that last part with a broken voice_ _PLEASE call me back when you get this message._

Priyanka then decided to gently open the door.

 _\- Connie?_

\- _MOM, I… I'm sorry for earlier, I don't know what came over me…_

\- _Connie. I'm not mad, I'm worried,… that voice message._

 _\- So you heard._ _She said looking down

Priyanka sat on the bed next to Connie.

 _\- Honey, please tell me what's going on. I can tell that you're not just feeling "weird"._

Connie took a few seconds to collect her thoughts

\- _… It started yesterday after the bite, it was just a faint feeling, I thought I was just shaken up, but even since this morning that feeling is getting stronger. I'm still feeling it inside me_ _She said cringing_ _I can't describe it, I thought it was just a flu, but one minute ago when I talked back to you it was like somethings else took over._

She looked the concerned look of her mom before continue, Connie started to shake.

\- _I freaked out, so I called Steven, whatever is this it must be gem stuff, but it seems like there is no signal where he is… I don't know what to do._

Priyanka finished processing everything she just heard, then she finally said.

\- _Connie, I'm gonna call your father, we need him here._

\- _Mom no, don't bother him._

\- _Connie, when we told you we wanted to know what is happening in your life it wasn't just because, we don't want to just watch from the sidelines, we want to help you, we may don't know gem stuff but we can give you emotional support and I believe that right now is what you need the most._

\- _Thanks mom_ _She said hugging her.

* * *

Lars was excited to visit the Off colors, he didn't tell them because he wanted to surprise them, he was disappointed when he only found a green gem, she seemed busy.

\- _You must be Peridot, right? Where did everyone go?_

- _Who are you? How did you know my name?_ _She said confused and annoyed

- _Sorry, I'm Lars, captain of the Off Colors_ _He said with pride

\- _Oh yeah, they told me about you_ _She respond without suprise_ _As for where they are I don't know their exact location, they told me they wanted to travel around the Earth to know it better._

 _\- Oh bummer_

He then looked curious at Peridot

 _\- Sorry for asking but why didn't you went with them?_

- _They offered me to, but, …hey, actually THAT'S NOT OF YOUR BUSINESS!_

- _OK, sorry, I'm leaving_ _ Lars realized that Peridot didn't want to be bother, a feeling he can relate to well.

Lars took a walk, he didn't have as much practice in creating portals like Lion does, so he needed a few minutes to recharge. He was about to leave when he heard Peridot's scream.

 _\- OH MY STARS, WHAT HAPPENED?_

Lars ran to her direction.

 _\- WHAT'S WRONG?_

 _\- MY CROP, It's… It's…_

Lars didn't need to hear the rest of the sentence to know what she meant, the crop was completely dry and lifeless. Maybe this is why she didn't went with the Off colors, to take care of her crop, he felt bad for Peridot.

\- _It wasn't like this yesterday, I checked the soil, the water, the amount of sun, EVERYTHING!_

\- _Hey Peridot, i don't have a green thumb, but maybe I can help you._

Peridot didn't know what to do, the Off Colors aren't here, the Crystal Gems went on a mission and since this morning her calls to Steven didn't enter, so she ended up accepting Lars's offer.

 _\- Wow…thanks_ _ She said without enthusiasm.

* * *

 **To clarify, I wrote this before the episodes Can't go back and Single pale Rose, so consider this at alternative timeline.**

 **My headcanon is that after Lars came back to Earth the Off Colors went to live with Peridot who have a crop somewhere else, the barn (or rather where it was) brings back painful memories, at least she has new friends.**

 **Check my Tumblr.- Strangerthings-su**


	4. Chapter 4

Doug went immediately to the house as soon as he received the call, Priyanka had given him a brief explanation. When he entered the first thing he saw the worried expression of his wife.

 _\- What happened?, you told me that something it's happening to Connie._

 _\- Its better if you hear it from her, she is in her room_

Doug went to the entrance of Connie's room and saw her, she was looking at nowhere and wearing light clothes, when he felt his wife behind him they decided to enter and sit on the bed next to her.

\- _Hey kiddo, what's wrong?_

\- _Dad, I didn't noticed you._

\- _Aren't you feeling cold?_ _He said pointing with the head to the open window

\- _This… thing inside me, it likes it like that._

 _\- Does it talk to you?._

Connie slowly shook her head.

- _No, It is like I just know things now, things I didn't know before even this morning._

Both of her parents shared a look, they went silent for a few seconds, Priyanka finally spoke.

 _\- And…um…., what else did you know?_

 _\- It's hard to explain._

 _\- We know honey, but can you at least try?_

Connie took a moment to think

\- _…It's like memories in the back of my head, but they are not mine. __ She made a pause ___ _But I don't think they are memories at all, they are things that are happening right know all at once, like I'm looking through the eyes of several people, but they are not people._

Connie started to shake.

\- _Not only that, an hour ago he took control of my body, just a few seconds… I don't know what's going on…I'm scared_ _ she buried her head in her dad's shoulders.

The room was quiet for a few minutes, they didn't know what to do, all this situation was messed up, they couldn't contact the Gems, the only ones that might have any idea of what was going on, at the end all they could do is wait.

\- _Don't worry Connie… we'll get through this together_ _Doug wasn't sure if he was reassuring Connie or himself.

Steven thought that the mission was going well, although he was sad that Connie couldn't come, he just hoped that a day of rest would help her feel better. His train of thought suddenly was interrupted by Garnet.

 _\- Stay on guard, some corrupted gems may be close._

Immediately said that a corrupted gem came out of the bushes, the gems upon seeing this they summoned their weapons, but to their surprise the gem did not attack them, it seemed to be running from something, then they saw another corrupted Gem chasing it and another one ambushed it for the other side and bites it.

 _\- WE HAVE TO HELP HER!_ _Steven exclaimed

But soon after he said that the eyes of the one who was bitten glowed red and the three corrupted gems turned against them. They didn't fight like ordinary corrupted gems; they seemed organized and careful with they movements, but at the end they managed to poof them.

 _\- What the heck was that?_ _ Amethyst exclaimed  
 _\- It's like the ones from yesterday, luckily they were only three of them_ _Pearl responded.  
 _\- I think Amethyst is talking about the bite and the scary eyes_ _Steven replied_ _It's like they were… were…_  
- _Infected and then controlled by something_ _Garnet finished the sentence.

Steven walked towards the gems they just poofed and notices some strange black powder.

 _\- What is this?_ _ Steven said reaching it.  
 _\- DON'T TOUCH THAT!_ _ Pearl pulled him away_ _we don't know what that is._

Then that powder flew away in a strange way, like it has a mind of it's own, Garnet noticed this.

 _\- Whatever it is, is probably from Homeworld, we must stop it._

Steven remembered that black powder, but he hadn't paid attention back then, when they poofed the corrupted gems yesterday they where covered in it, including…

 _\- Oh no_ _He said with a trembling voice

Steven felt a pit in his stomach.

 _\- Connie._

* * *

 **GO STEVEN, YOUR** **GIRL** **FRIEND NEEDS YOU**


	5. Chapter 5

Lars asked the local farmers about the phenomenon, after that he went with Peridot who was studying the soil.

 _\- I asked and all the nearest farms, they all seem to have the same problem; they say they've never seen anything like this before._

\- _Well… I'm not surprise, I'm found these strange black particles in the soil, I studied it and I have no record of any component like this on Earth._

\- _So it´s something for outer space?_

\- _I'm not sure, but its effects are too… familiar… _ she said thoughtfully_

 _\- What do you mean?_

 _\- …NEVER MIND. I want to investigate before jumping into conclusions._

 _\- Maybe I should check the outskirt._

 _\- Ok, I will do more tests to the soil._

Lars found a forest and like with all the crops the trees were dying, and upon a closer inspection, he saw something that looked like vines, but these were black and moved like tentacles under the ground.

 _\- WHAT THE…_

* * *

Steven and Lion were in front of the Connie's house, when he knocked the door he was immediately received by the Maheswaran, when Connie saw him she gave him a hug.

After that Connie told him what was happening to her and Steven told them about their encounter with corrupted gems.

\- _…So even the Gems don't know what's going on_ _Dr Maheswaran said in a sad tone.

\- I'm afraid that they don't. Our best guess is that is something from Homeworld, but we don't know what it is, how does it work or even what it wants. But they told me the will be back as soon as the discover something.

Dr. Maheswaran then noticed that her daughter had her hands on her head.

\- Are you ok?

\- Sorry, it's just… that the more time passes, I feel more connected to it and all these visions… are overwhelming.

Steven gently put his hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her. Suddenly he had an idea.

\- WAIT, maybe Peridot knows something. I will call her.

How come she didn't think about that before?_ Connie thought to herself. Then again she didn't have Peridot in her contacts (she forgot to ask her the last time she saw her) and besides having these images in her head made it hard to think.

\- Ok. Let's call her.

* * *

\- _You saw WHAT?_ _Peridot ask Lars

- _I told you, some strange… vines crawling under the earth_ _He said making a waving movement with his arm.

\- _Yeah, but I don't know ANY kind of vine with the description that you gave me._

\- _Well, I'm just telling you what I saw_ _Lars crossed his arms upset_ _Either way I need a shovel if you wanna me to help you._

They suddenly were interrupted by Peridot's tablet.

\- _It's Steven_ _ she said watching the screen.

She answered, Lars was upset by the interruption, but hearing the conversation and the concern of Peridot's voice he knew that it was something serious.

\- _Ok, I will wait until you pick me up_ _ she ended the call_ _It was Steven something happened to Connie and for what he said I think is connected to whatever it's happening here._

Before Lars could speak Steven arrived with Lion.

\- _Peridot thank you so much for the help and… Lars? What are you doing here?_

 _\- Hey Steven, I'm just helping Peridot with her crop_ _Then he looked at Peridot_ _By the way, if you don´t mind I will continue to investigate here on my own._

- _Are you sure?_ _Steven asked

 _\- Hey, relax, If I find myself in trouble I can create a portal to escape. Besides, I think I am more helpful._

- _It's fine for me_ _Peridot replied

 _\- Ok_ _Steven was a little concerned_ j _ust call me when you find something or if you need help._

 _\- Yeah, yeah._

 _\- And be careful._

 _\- Hey, I told you before, don't worry about me._

After Steven and Peridot left, Lars took a shovel and returned to the forest. There he started digging, in a few minutes he saw that it wasn't more dirt under him, seen this he decided to enter and for his surprise he found a large tunnel covered with the same vines he saw before.

 _\- What the hell is this?_

* * *

 ** _Tumblr/comic.- Strangerthings-su_**


	6. Chapter 6

_-_ _So Peridot…right? What you think it is?_ _Doug asked

 _-_ _Well, for the information we have, it might be… THAT._

 _-_ _What do you mean?_ _Steven asked with curiosity.

 _-_ _…_ _It was a project ordered by White Diamond, when I was on Homeworld it was just beginning the development. Unfortunately as I was not part of the project I know very little about it._

\- _ANY information will be appreciated._ _Priyanka replied

 _-_ _They were looking for a way to control all minds of the gems so a rebellion wouldn't happen again._

 _-_ _So you are saying that all those corrupted gems that are acting weird is because something is controlling their minds, but ...that means that I… Oh no_ _ Connie's fears had been confirmed

She began to shake, her mind was clouded with thoughts of her losing control, what if she ended up attacking her family and friends? Then Steven and the Maheswarans came closer to support her

\- Don't worry, we are here _Doug put his hand on her shoulder

 _-_ _Thanks… to everyone_ _she calmed down a little and smiled at them.

 _-_ _But wait._ _Steven realized something_ _How is it taking more time with Connie than with the corrupted gems?_

Peridot took a moment to think

\- _Maybe is because it isn't designed for gems, and probably it didn't expect that the bite would infect her. They are both struggling with each other. That would explain why of the headache and the decrease in her temperature_

Peridot prepared herself to tell the next sentence

 _-_ _But one thing is for sure, it will not stop until you have taken full control of its host_

Peridot's words were discouraging, but none of them was going to give up

 _-_ _And how do we help her?_ _Priyanka asked.

\- …Like I said I don't have much information. I know what it does…not how.

All of them looked at each other with dejected eyes. They knew what is happening but they didn't now how to stop it, Doug finally spoke.

 _-_ _And why is it here? To conquer us?_

 _-_ _I think is more like a field test_ _…_ _You see, a thing capable of this needs too much energy, just as in a Kindergarden it would have to consume the vital energy of the Earth and unfortunately I don't know the scale of this, but the organic life of this planet could be in danger._

Everyone froze in place, things kept going from bad to worse.

* * *

 _-_ _Garnet, we have been searching for hours and we haven't found a single clue._ _Amethyst said a little tired.

 _-_ _We must continue Amethyst, we promised Steven that we would get to the bottom of this._ _Garnet replied

 _-_ _Besides, if this is something from Homeworld the whole planet could be in danger._ _Pearl claimed

 _-_ _Fine…fine_

Suddenly a smoke like creature attacked them, at first they thought it was a corrupted gem, but when they hit it their weapons passed through it. When they looked at it carefully, they realized that it had no gem and its body wasn't made of smoke but the same black dust they saw before.

 _-_ ** _WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?_**

 _-_ _We don't know, but we have to stop it_

* * *

Lars has been exploring the tunnels for about an hour. He tried to call Steven but there was no signal down there, he could return but he wanted to continue until he found something, beside the vines didn't seem bother be his presence.

 _-_ _Wow, this is like a giant maze. How big will it be?_ _He told himself

But Lars was so distracted that he did not realize he stepped on one of the vines. This immediately went crazy and attacked, followed by others that were near by.

 ** _-_** ** _HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LEAVE ME ALONE?_**

He tried to run, but one of them took him from the foot and fell and when he was about to shout to make a portal other one covered his mouth. He soon found himself held to the floor for several vines. He tried to call for help but it just came out as muffled screams.

Connie jumped in place. She was startled by the vision she just had

 _-_ _Connie, what's wrong?_ _Steven said concerned

 _-_ _…_ _Lars is in trouble._

* * *

 **So yeah… shit it's getting serious**

 **Tumblr/comic.- StrangerThings-SU**


	7. Chapter 7

The Maheswarans were waiting on the porch, they were worried from the moment their daughter came into Lion's mane, they just hoped everything was fine. Suddenly they were startled by Connie and Steven coming out of Lion's mane, both taking a deep breaths; they didn't even take two minutes, but then they noticed that the children seemed exasperated.

 _-_ _What happened?_ _Peridot asked

 _-_ _We tried to go out through Lars's hair. But apparently something is blocking it_ _Connie explained

 _-_ _…_ _So we have to ride Lion_ _Steven continued

Connie looked at her concerned parent.

 _-_ _Don't worry, we may have some difficulties, but we will be fine_

 _-_ _We know and we trust you. It's just…_ _Doug said awkwardly

 _-_ _What we want to say is that…_ _Dr. Maheswaran took a deep breath_ _Just remember the promise you made us yesterday, of being careful… Ok?_

 _-_ _I will._

 _-_ _Thank you honey._

Connie then turned to Steven.

 _-_ _Are you ready Connie?_

Connie nodded

The Gems were struggling, now it wasn't only one, but several of those strange creatures accompanied by a few corrupted gems, they could poof the corrupted gems but the creatures on the other hand weren't completely solid and could reshape, just like Lapis's water clones.

- _Be careful, these things are the ones that infected the corrupted gems, a bite and we will also be under their control_ _ Garnet warned

 _-_ _But our attacks only affects the corrupted gems no this… things_ _Pearl replied

Garnet took a few seconds to analyze the situation

 _-_ _We need Alexandrite._

Steven and Connie rode Lion to Peridot's crop.

 _-_ _How do we find him?_

Connie felt it, the mental images swarming through her head, she tried to focus to find Lars, and then she saw him.

 _-_ _Over there_

Connie went to the forest and Steven followed her, then they saw a hole and a shovel. Lars must have dug it.

 _-_ _How did you…?_

 _-_ _I…. just… know it…. Believe me, I'm just as confused as you._

They both proceeded to enter, they found an underground tunnel and it was covered with strange vines.

 _-_ _What are these_? _Steven asked

 _-_ _I am not sure. But be careful, those will get angry if we touch them_ _Why does she know that? Connie thought to herself

Connie led the way, for some reason she had no problem knowing which direction to go. For her it was like going down a road that you have gone hundreds of times and you no longer have to think which direction or which turn to take, you just do it. But it was the first time she was here, Connie tried not to think about it, she had to focus on saving Lars.

Finally they found him; he was completely bound by those vines including his hair. That explained why they could not go through it earlier.

 ** _-LARS!_** _Steven shouted

Steven and Connie broke the vines and they were regenerated, they would transform into that black dust to return again to its vine form; Fortunately they didn't regenerate fast enough, they had already managed to free the mouth and one of his arms.

 _-_ _GUY! How did you find me?_ _ Lars exclaimed

 ** _-_** ** _NO TIME TO EXPLAIN_** _ Connie said as she watched other vines begin to attack them

- _ **BUBBLE TIME**_ _ Steven said while casting a bubble

Steven's bubble prevented more vines from approaching, meanwhile Connie was cutting the ones that bound Lars. When they finally freed him completely they heard a roar, when they turned around they managed to see several black monsters, they did not look like corrupt gems, but apparently they were guarding the place. For some reason Connie found them somehow familiar, but she did not know why, it's like they are calling her.

 _ **-**_ _ **WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?**_ _Steven asked

 _ **-**_ _ **STEVEN QUICKY, DROP YOUR BUBBLE**_ _Lars commanded

 _ **-**_ _ **WHAT!**_ _Steven and Connie exclaimed at the same time

 _ **-**_ _ **JUST TRUST ME, OK.**_

When Steven dropped the bubble it gave Lars enough room to create a portal, as soon at it was made the three of them went through it, back in the forest. After the portal was close the three of them sighed on relief.

 _-_ _That was a close one, thanks guys_ _Lars exclaimed

 _-_ _Connie that was amazing! The way you found Lars… you are like a super spy. With your help I'm sure we can defeat that thing that wants to control the corrupted gems_ _Steven said as he hugged her

 _-_ _Don't give me so much credit, I couldn't have done it alone, we are Jam Buds after al_ l _Connie said blushing

 _-_ _And Lars, thank you too for getting us out of there_ _Steven said

 _-_ _Hey… It's the least I could do after you guys saved my butt._

After that the three went back to Connie's house on Lion and when the Maheswarans saw the kids return safe and sound they received their daughter with a hug.

Alexandrite realized that being bigger did not help, no matter the size of the blows, the monsters continued to regenerate, not to mention that because of her size it would be easier for them to be bitten. But she could not give up, not until all her resources were finished and there was something she didn't try, her fire breath.

Alexandrite took a deep breath to then expel a large flare an apparently it worked the monsters seemed to be hurt by the fire

Connie was on the floor writhing and crying in pain. Steven and the Maheswarans immediately rushed to assist her while Lars and Peridot froze without knowing what to do. After another wave of pain her cries turned into screams; Steven without thinking licked his palm and then pressed her shoulder, but her screams continued.

 _-_ ** _WHAT HAPPENED BACK THERE?!_** _Doug asked Steven, more harshly than he intended

 _ **-**_ _ **NOTHING….I…..I DON'T KNOW…..I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON**_ _Steven said on the verge of tears

Dr. Maheswaran was looking for any injury her daughter might have, but she found nothing.

 _ **-**_ _ **HONEY PLEASE, TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!**_ _Dr. Maheswaran begged, never in her life she had felt so powerless

 _-_ _It…It…burns_ _Connie answered gritting her teeth

* * *

Tumblr/Comic.-StrangerThings-su


End file.
